kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Siblings, the Rescue, and Eiji Leaves
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis After Ankh is taken back by his body, Eiji becomes resolved to bring him back even with no longer wanting Hina and Shingo involved in this battle. Plot Having absorbed Ankh, Ankh (Lost) finds out he is missing a Taka Medal, which Ankh gave to Hina prior to being absorbed. Eiji is forced to become Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo to fight the Greeed, realizing there is still a chance to save Ankh when he senses his presence. When Ankh (Lost) realizes this as well, he is forced to fall back. Eiji sends a Taka Candroid to keep an eye on him. Eiji and Hina return the Cous Coussier, after Chiyoko gives it a Greek motif, with Shingo greeting the two and revealing that Ankh hid the O Medal Holder full of all of the other Core Medals. Furthermore, Shingo has decided that he will help Eiji out just as Ankh did. As Shingo practices flinging Core Medals Eiji's way, able to think up Random Combos, Kougami watches as he feels the situation with Ankh may worsen Eiji's use of the purple Core Medals. Meanwhile, as Ankh (Lost) is having trouble completely absorbing his other half, Doctor Maki arrives and decides to take advantage of Eiji without Ankh by creating the Ankylosaurus Yummy. At that time, seeing how happy Hina and Shingo are, Eiji thinks that there is no more need for them to get caught up in all this and resumes his life as a wanderer. As dawn comes, after the Candroids pinpoint where Ankh (Lost) is, Eiji finds Shintaro waiting for him as he joins in the Ankh rescue operation. However, the two are stopped in their tracks by the Ankylosaurus Yummy, and they assume their Kamen Rider forms to fight him. However, without Ankh, Kamen Rider OOO is unable to switch Combos and he is defeated. With Kamen Rider Birth holding the Ankylosaurus Yummy off, Eiji crosses paths with Maki. Maki tells him that Ankh is beyond saving and that he should be more worried about the five purple Core Medals in Eiji's body as they resonate with his own. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Ptera, Taka, Shachi, Lion, Sai **Arms - Tricera, Tora, Unagi, Gorilla **Legs - Tyranno, Batta, Cheetah, Zou, Tako *'Combos Used:' **Putotyra Combo, Tatoba Combo, Shatorartar, Lauba, Sagorietar, Takauzo, Shauta Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***One Taka Medal **Green ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Lion Medal ***One Tora Medal ***One Cheetah Medal **Grey ***One Sai Medal ***One Gorilla Medal ***One Zou Medal **Blue ***One Shachi Medal ***One Unagi Medal ***One Tako Medal **Purple ***Two Ptera Medals ***One Tricera Medal ***Two Tyranno Medals *Final appearance of Shauta Combo. *Final time for OOO using the Sai Head, Denki Unagi Arms, and Zou Legs. *About halfway through the episode, Shingo practises throwing Medals towards Eiji. The second time they do this (Eiji is already in Tatoba form), Shingo throws the Medals upwards, but Eiji manages to catch one. The other one is shown hitting him and Eiji clutches his head in pain. However, with a well-timed pause the Medal is shown bouncing off his Tora gauntlet instead. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Siblings, the Rescue, and Eiji Leaves, Ice, Greeedification, and Broken Wings, The Vulture, the Confrontation, and Ankh Returns and Everyone Together, the Perfect Resurrection, and Your Greed. DSTD08621-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 11, DVD cover BSTD08621-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢兄妹と救出と映司去る｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢兄妹と救出と映司去る｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes